


Gowlanser: Wavering Rapture

by azureflamevirus (TadStrange)



Category: Growlanser - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack?, Growlanser I-III, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, everyone is out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TadStrange/pseuds/azureflamevirus
Summary: Wein, Slayn, and friends are attending school at Growlanser High and from day one a deep love circle is formed between the teenagers. Rivals will face each other and bonds will be formed with wavering rapture, who will find happiness?((I actually got pretty far on this one but there is a continuity error somewhere. I recommend this JRPG series 100%))





	1. Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net. I will edit this all later.

Wein Cruz, age 15, was getting ready to go to school with his older half-brother Carmaine. Growlanser High was known for its infamous student council nicknamed the Imperial Knights, and Carmaine was student council president. Wein longed to become an Imperial Knight as well and smiled as he carefully picked out his school supplies. When Carmaine first moved in when Wein's mother died they didn't get along but now they were as close as any full-blood brothers and Wein wanted to make his brother proud.

"Wein, are you almost ready, we should leave soon," Carmaine leaned on the door frame his jacket was hanging low on his back from his elbows.

"Almost, I still can't find my lucky ring." Wein carefully searched everywhere before taking a hastier second check through his room. "It's not here."

"Did you search the bathroom? You might have left it in there last night," (C: after your shower.)

"I'll go check." Wein rushed past his brother and down the hall. Carmaine took a step into the room and leaned over. He picked up a golden ring off the ground, it had a shine of perfection.

"Wein I…" Carmaine held up the ring and turned just as Wein entered the room.

"Oh, you found my ring, thanks Carmaine." Wein took the ring and lovingly placed it on his index finger.

"Wein," Carmaine said looking at the ring.

"Yes brother?"

Carmaine shook his head, "It's nothing, just hurry up and get ready."

~ Later at Growlanser High East Entrance ~

"Whoa, this school is just as beautiful as it was I my dreams!" Wein exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited, it's like most schools only not like most schools. How should I put this? Growlanser High School is a school for the beautiful and the gifted no matter what that gift may be. Growlanser High accepts all forms of elite. At least that's what I'm supposed to say but it's really just a normal school filled with interesting people." Carmaine chuckled and looked toward his little brother.

Wein chuckled at his brother's last remark. "But still it looks like something out of an anime or manga. I've always wanted to come since I was a small child but was unable to because I lived on the other side of the city."

(C: I worry about you sometimes. You're just too innocent and this school, I'm afraid this school might take away that innocence.)

"Wein!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Hans, I haven't seen you in awhile." Wein smiled at his red-headed friend.

"I was busy over the summer studying with Charlo. She's such a strict tutor but at least I'll be better prepared for the year." Hans shifted in his uniform, it was obviously uncomfortable for him.

"Where is Charlone anyway? I haven't seen here since the school year ended." Wein asked looking around for a girl with long blonde hair.

"I dunno, probably checking out the archery range here, I heard it's amazing." Hans placed his finger under his nose, a well known habit of his.

"Want to check if we have the same classes?" Wein asked flashing his usual smile. You'd half expect sparkles and roses to appear out of nowhere at times.

"Sure," Hans grinned, showing his dimples.

"I'll escort you to the class boards," Carmaine offered, his smile was smaller than earlier.

~ Meanwhile at the Growlanser High South Entrance ~

Slayn Wilder, age 16, was exiting his families' private limo. A girl with long red hair and rabbit ear like ribbons came to his side immediately.

"Slayn, why did you take the limo? Your house isn't that far." She looked at him with disappointment.

"Why should that be of any concern to you Annette? Besides my parents wanted me to take the limo, it couldn't be helped," Slayn walked into the school, Annette followed and then separated to head for the archery range.

A crowd of students surrounded the boards that assigned classes. Slayn started to scan the crowd until he caught sight of the student council president and then the person next to him. The boy looked a little like Carmaine, could they be brothers. The boy had beautiful black hair and wore a silver hair band, his smile was absolutely adorable, and his skin was so fair. Slayn felt the heat on his face and his heart began to beat at a faster tune. (S: What is this? Why am I reacting like this? I must know who he is! He's giving me butterflies!)

Carmaine made a path to the boards with his presence alone. Wein and Hans practically clung to his back. "Here we are first year students, let's see… Wein you're in 1-B and Hans you're also in 1-B." Wein and Hans smiled at each other. "Now let's see, I'm in 3-C."

Wein looked at his brothers' class list. "Oh look Lyell's also in 3-C, you two are the same class together." Carmaine frowned at the thought, this would make the year that much harder.

Lyell and Carmaine use to be best friends until one day when they got into a fight. Lyell was once an Imperial Knight and head of the disciplinary committee, but was soon kicked out or exiled for getting into a fight and seriously injuring the other person. Carmaine never told Wein since he looked up to Lyell he told him that Ernest has quit the student council of his own accord.

Slayn managed to reach the front of the crowd. (S: So his name's Wein, how cute. I remember I was in 1-B last year, what retched times that damn Zion.) He looked at the board, class 2-A, what joy, history. Slayn looked at Wein as he left and followed him. He had to know more, if there was any chance he could get him to join his club, then he could learn more.

Slayn tapped Wein on the shoulder, "Would you be interested in joining the Black Magic Club? I'm looking for new recruits." Slayn smiled nervously.

Wein looked him blankly for a moment and then smiled, "Sure, I was actually hoping to join just such a club." Hans gasped out of surprise. Carmaine looked at his half-brother in pure amazement.

"I had, I had no idea that you liked that sort of stuff." Carmaine's eyes were wide.

"Well I would have thought it was obvious, I mean I've always found dark magic and the occult quite fascinating." Wein smiled oblivious to his brother's panic.

Slayn grinned, this year is going to be interesting.


	2. Rings and Circles of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff Happens

~ Classroom 2-A, First Period ~

Slayn glared at hit first period teacher, Mr. Foster. He just couldn't wait for this class to end and then the next and the next and so on and so forth. As he burned the back of the teachers' head with his gaze he felt a pair of eyes burning into his own. Zion was his rival, for obvious reasons. Slayn was the president of the Black Magic Club and Zion was the president of the White Magic Club, Slayn preferred black Zion white, and of course Slayn was the cousin of Ernest Lyell, Zion's crush.

Zion mumbled under his breath, clenching his teeth, cursing the boy with white hair ahead of him. Why? Why did his mortal enemy and true love have to be related? Last year his many schemes backfired on him, Slayn was always one step ahead, one brain cell smarter, one fan girl more, always first, and Zion, he got nothing. Everyone thought Slayn was handsome, well he is related to Ernest, but look past that smile and all you get is a demon waiting to exploit and ruin you, a being of pure unadulterated evil. How could he so tainted and corrupt be anywhere close to the kind and graceful Ernest Lyell? Cruel is this world of darkness.

Slayn never hated Zion, he just found him annoying. Zion has held a grudge on Slayn since fifth grade and for a reason Slayn could not figure out. Though it was obvious now that Zion was in favor of his cousin, could that truly be his reasoning?

He sighed, Wein filled his thoughts again. All he wanted was to get to the Black Magic Club after school and officially recruit him into the club. He wanted to spend more time with the boy with black hair that shown like a lake at night reflecting the moon. (S: Why do I feel like this toward him? Why does he tempt me like no other?) Slayn looked at the clock. First period had lasted for what felt like years, only six more to go until he'd get to see Wein. Today will be the longest in history.

~ Classroom 3-C, First Period ~

Carmaine scanned his classroom there was no sign of Ernest. He let loose a sigh of relief. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and he instinctively turned to look, there was Lyell. Carmaine gasped and stepped away, his heart was beating quickly all of a sudden.

Ernest looked at him with indifference, "I apologize if I surprised you." His red eyes barely looked toward Carmaine. He sat down and looked out the window to stare at the shifting dark clouds. Lyell's thoughts could not be read, his expression never seemed to change, but that didn't mean he wasn't thinking, in fact he was lost in thought.

(E: I'm back here, at this place with so many memories, good and bad. It looks like it's going to rain. I wonder if it will stop before the day ends, probably not. Isn't Carmaine's brother starting high school today? I haven't seen him since before the fight. I hope he brought an umbrella, I wouldn't want him to get sick and miss his second day of high school. He was really looking forward to coming here. I'm sure he'll become an Imperial Knight one day, to bad I was kicked out, I would've liked to spend more time with him.) Lyell shifted in his seat after his last thought. He had already realized his affection for Wein last year, yet he was unable to confess. Lyell did not feel worthy of Wein and knew he deserved better. Carmaine knew, of course he did why wouldn't he they use to be best friends. But after that fight, they barely talked.

The bell rang, first period was about to begin.

~ Lunch Break, Cafeteria ~

Wein, Hans, and Charlone took their food over to the empty end of a long table. Wein sat next to Hans and across from Charlone, the two sighed in unison.

"What's the matter, you two appear exhausted?" Wein asked, more than satisfied with his day thus far.

"Mr. Langley is my third period teacher, cooking class, and the entire time all the girls in class were just staring at him sighing. Girls like that really irritate me." Charlone took a bite of her food, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"That can't be half as bad as my second period. I had math with Wolfgang, and man he is one scary teacher. I don't know which squirrel stole his nuts but he's one freaky tree." Hans complained eating as he spoke.

"I actually had him last period. He didn't seem that bad. His eye was a little creepy but he seemed like a nice enough person," Wein smiled innocently.

Slayn walked into the cafeteria and caught sight of Wein's beautiful black head of hair. He instinctively started toward him, the urge to see him was too strong, but then a familiar puff of red blocked his path.

"Slayn, where do you think you're going? You completely ignored me when I said hello to you and you're acting like a complete space cadet. Raimy's been looking everywhere for you and- "he pushed past her, he didn't want to listen to Annette's ranting, not now.

"Hello, Wein and friends, would it be alright if I joined you?" Slayn asked as politely has he could muster.

"Sure," Wein gave off an adorable and irresistible smile that could turn any man gay, well if they weren't already. Slayn blushed and sat down next to Wein, placing his bento onto the table.

"Wein who's this?" the blonde girl asked.

Wein looked toward Charlone then back toward Slayn, "Oh, actually I don't think I caught your name."

Slayn blushed out of embarrassment, how could he forget to tell him his name! "Slayn Wilder, president of the Black Magic Club and second year."

Hans stopped eating to speak, "Oh yeah, you asked Wein to join your club. I can't believe our innocent little Wein is into that sort of creepy, voodoo, hocus pocus stuff."

(S: Creepy, Voodoo, Hocus Pocus Stuff!? That's it I'm cursing you with my death charm when I get the chance!) Slayn glared at Hans with the intent to kill.

"Wein, do you even know what black magic is?" Charlone asked with a slightly angry tone.

"Yeah, but it really depends on the origin when it comes to what it is exactly. Also known as dark magic, black magic is a practice in sorcery dealing with the negative, destructive, or dark forces, and not always meant for malevolent purposes for no one can measure the benefits or risks of magic. It is commonly used in rituals, and some popular examples are necromancy, curses, witchcraft, conjuring, and in some places metamorphism and ESP. Personally I think that the human and animal sacrifices back in ancient times were just a form of respect to the gods, I don't think black magic is as horrible as people say." Wein kept up his innocent smile.

Hans and Charlone looked at him with disbelief, they had no idea their friend was so knowledgeable in the dark arts. Slayn was crying inside with joy, finally another person who could understand his hobby fully and honestly.

(S: I think… I think I'm in love. This isn't just a crush, this is… Damn it all, he's just so cute.)

"Slayn Wilder! You've got some nerve shoving past me like that! And then you go running off like I don't even exist!" Annette yelled at him from behind, hurting his ear drums.

Slayn's joy was stolen from him, her interference angered him. "Sorry Annette, but I can't deal with you right now. Can you just wait over there or something?" He looked at his bento.

Annette was about to insist they talk but then she noticed the look in his eyes, they were those of someone that had just fallen in love, and now she was making it difficult. She looked around the table, who could it be that girl maybe or that boy? Annette gave into her girlish sensitivity for love and romance, "Fine, I understand." She walked away without another word.

(A: I was going to tell him about Mr. Foster and Ms. Tachibana but that news can wait for now. I can see this is more important.)

(S: Wow, she actually went away without me having to tell her twice. Now if only I could get Raimy to do that… I should thank her later, wait did she look at me and figure it out right away. I've heard about a women's intuition but is it really that powerful or am I just an open book?)

Slayn turned back toward Wein, "I'm sorry about Annette she's a friend of mine and she's got this really bad temper that you know just some girls have."

Hans chuckled, "Yeah I know exactly what you're talking about! Charlo here is exactly like that smoking hot babe only more fancy pants." Wein chuckled.

Charlone wrinkled her nose, "I am not hot tempered, Runt!"

"See! See! They're a lot like. You should introduce them sometime, I'm sure they'll get along." Hans flicked his nose with his thumb.

Slayn smiled (S: Maybe I won't curse you after all.) "Yeah I might just do that." Slayn turned his attention back toward Wein. "So Wein, how'd you get to be so knowledgeable in the dark arts?"

Wein looked Slayn in the eyes as he spoke, the memories of his father coming home with strange trinkets always made him smile even more gently than usual. "My father's an archeologist he goes around the world digging up ancient artifacts and he sometimes brings back dusty old books and other neat things. One day he brought back a ring he found in England and I noticed the strange design on it." Wein held out his hand with the ring, his lucky ring. It was gold with obsidian embedded into it. It was remarkably beautiful despite its old age. "I asked him why it was so strangely shaped and he told me that a long time ago only strong warriors wore these rings. It was said that these rings gave them the power to conjure weapons and use black magic of the likes that no one had ever seen before. Only a very few people could use its power, and in time no one could use it anymore. The ring masters only exist in fairy tales now but the way my father told it to me got me interested in black magic. It was said they could control the very forces of nature using black magic and they were revered as gods. My father discovered their story hidden in a single book and leaving only five rings."

Slayn was mesmerized by the ring and by its story, "Your father sounds like an amazing person."

Wein smiled at the complement, "Yeah I'm so proud of him." (W: I sure do miss him. I can't wait till he gets back from Ireland. I wonder what he'll bring me this time.) Suddenly Wein turned around he felt like he was being watched. He looked around but he saw no one staring back at him.

"What's the matter?" Slayn asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Wein smiled but felt slightly worried. Whoever it was they didn't like Wein and were glaring daggers into his back.

Zion's heart skipped a beat as he quickly turned away. (Z: That was close, he almost caught me. I can tell that damned Slayn likes him it's so obvious I want to vomit. Lyell, I saw the way he looked at that pretty boy. Whoever the hell you are lover boy you are the love interest of my worst enemy and my dearest Ernest Lyell. He must be evil, there is no way someone can have a cute face like that and not be evil! He must be using his charms to get into the hearts of everyone just so he can break their hearts in the end! I'm immune though, ha-ha your charms and cuteness don't work on me with my gift in white magic and plus I like REAL men, not some girly sissies! At least thanks to you I now know Slayn's weakness and if you end up with him then that will leave Lyell all sad and my shoulder will be the one he cries on. Yes it's all coming together perfectly! I'll support this pairing, I'll give them situations that bring them closer together and then Ernest Lyell will be mine!) He smiled as he thought up his plans. "Mwahahaha-"

"Excuse me sir but the bell has already rung. It's time to go to class." A woman tapped him on the shoulder.

"Crap!" he panicked. "I'm going to be late!" Zion ran off to his next class.

The day was finally halfway through but the story's just begun.


	3. The Black Magic Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Source of All Crack

~After the Final Bell, Hallway~

Wein panicked as he opened each door he came across. He'd completely forgotten to ask which room they were supposed to meet in. Now he was forced to check every room he came across, and Growlanser High has plenty of rooms.

(W: Oh no, I'm such a fool. I can't believe this is happening. What if he gets mad that I'm late? What if he thinks I forgot or lied about joining the club? What if he hates me for this? I don't want him to get mad at me, it's not entirely my fault, no it is, I'm the one who should have asked. I hope I find the room soon.)

"Is that you Wein?" A familiar voice asked from behind. Wein turned and looked up to a pair of red eyes. He smiled at Ernest.

"Lyell I wasn't expecting to run into you like this."

"I have kendo practice so I had to stay after. You seem lost do you need help finding someplace?" Lyell's features were as cool and emotionless as ever.

Wein blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck. Lyell twitched in response, letting his own face redden for just a short moment, Wein didn't notice.

"Well, it's quite embarrassing but I was asked to join the Black Magic Club and I completely forgot to ask where we're supposed to meet. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, if you don't mind me asking." Wein felt nervous speaking to one of the Imperial Knights he looked up to the most, but little did he know, Ernest was no longer one.

Last year Lyell would visit Carmaine and Wein's house to hang out. Carmaine in Lyell were best friends and they never excluded Wein during those times. Though Wein was usually too shy to talk to Lyell and Lyell was too shy to really talk to Wein so most of the communication was done through Carmaine who forced the two to talk at times in a casual brotherly way. Carmaine was their medium then and now this was the first time they talked to each other without assistance.

"I'll take you there it's not that far though I can't be sure if it's the same as last year." Lyell led Wein down the hall, all the while his heart pumping abnormally fast. He did not look at him nor speak to him he didn't want Wein to notice. He stopped at the door labeled 319, "its right through here."

Wein smiled happily, "Thank you Ernest. I'm sorry to have troubled you. I hope to see you again soon."

"Later," Ernest turned to leave and gave a casual wave but Wein grabbed his arm.

Wein looked down at his feet, "Lyell, why haven't you come over in the past six months? Did you and Carmaine have a fight?"

"Something like that." Wein let go and Lyell walked away with his bamboo sword over his shoulder.

(W: Why? Why did brother keep that a secret from me? Why didn't he tell me?)

Wein put back on his smile and opened the door to room 319. He was greeted by a petite girl with long pink hair and large sparkling eyes. She pulled him into the room and closed the door behind them. The room was lit only by candle lights and everything was covered in black drapery and black roses. The furniture was made of a dark shade of mahogany and decorated in the old Victorian style. You couldn't tell this was once a classroom.

"Master Slayn, Wein is here." The petite girl exclaimed. "Now Master, will you sign this form as promised? Oh and of course Wein will sign too."

Slayn growled at the papers in Raimy's hands, "As promised."

Raimy let out a cheer of joy and handed them to Slayn. He signed them with a feather pen and leaned on the arm of his throne like chair. Raimy brought them to Wein next.

Wein wondered what was on the papers, "What am I signing?"

"This page is to show that you officially are a member of the club this year and this one says that you'll represent the club in the Talent Festival that starts up next month. Raimy will help out too." She smiled and handed him the pen.

"Raimy? Talent Festival?" Wein looked puzzled as he grasped the pen.

Slayn straightened up and smiled, "My apologies, this is Raimy the club manager who speaks in third person. The Talent Festival is a three day event that pits clubs against each other in several competitions, the most popular and most dreaded being the Drag Ball. A person or two from each club is chosen to wear drag and they must have a partner from another club that isn't in drag to dance with. These pairs are chosen at random and are double checked by the Imperial Student Council. At the end of the dance, the best pair is chosen and given their crowns, tickets to a cruise for them and four friends, an entire page in the year book, and on some occasions a fan club. The worst part is they must kiss in front of everyone for a photo that will haunt them for the rest of their miserable lives. Last year there was no cruise just the rest of that crap." Slayn was no longer smiling recalling last year's traumatic experience.

"Oh come on Master, at least you weren't the one in a dress. You looked pretty hot in that tux unlike Raimy. Zion did look like a girl in that white dress it looked like the two of you were getting married." Raimy teased. Slayn blushed and clenched his teeth.

"At least I'm looking forward to this year," he mumbled under his breath, still blushing but now at the thought of Wein in a dress.

Wein flashed his most irresistible and adorable smile and handed back the signed papers, "It sounds like fun actually I'm looking forward to it. By the way, where are the other members of the club?"

Raimy headed toward a dark corner and handed papers to a pair of hands that appeared from the darkness. "Right over here."

A girl with silver hair and a strangely styled messenger hat emerged. She spoke softly, "Hello. I'm Monika Allenford. It's very nice to meet you. I'm just joining too."

Wein took her hand, "Hello, I'm Wein Cruz and it's a pleasure to meet you too." She blushed and shook his hand slightly. He let go and she sat down but in a better lit spot and signed the papers.

Slayn placed his arm across the back of Wein shoulders and led him to a table that held many candles and incense, in the middle of it all was a single piece of paper. "This is the second to final phase of your induction ceremony. Raimy will tell you the rules and then you will sign this paper with a drop of your blood to show you are a true member and you will be protected from the forces of darkness once the blood stained page is sacrificed to the flame. We will hold that ceremony later this week but for now Raimy."

Raimy cleared her throat, "Rule number one, no cursing other members of the club, people closely associated to the club, or the staff without Master Slayn's permission. Rule number two, you will address Master Slayn as Master Slayn, Master, or the Lord of Darkness during any club activities unless given special permission from Master Slayn do you address him otherwise. Rule number three, there will be no living sacrifices, animal, plant, human, or otherwise unless given permission from Master Slayn. Rule number four, you are not allowed to kill yourself unless given permission from Master Slayn. Rule number five, no stealing from the club unless given permission from Master Slayn. Rule number six, do not chew gum ever. Rule number seven do not eat anything you find in the clubroom unless given permission from Master Slayn. Rule number eight, no not trust anyone from the White Magic Club ever. Rule number nine, don't forget to blow out the candles before leaving the clubroom unless given permission to do so by Master Slayn. Rule number ten, do not rape people in the clubroom unless given permission to do so by Master Slayn. Rule number eleven, don't speak ill of anything associated with the club ever, the club's guardian spirit will curse you. Rule number twelve, do not bring pets to the clubroom unless given permission to do so by Master Slayn. And most important of all rule number thirteen, do everything Master Slayn tells you do unless given permission to do otherwise by the Dark Mistress Raimy."

"Raimy," Slayn growled. Raimy just stuck her tongue at him in response.

"Rape?" Wein asked puzzled.

"Human sacrifice?" Monika too was perplexed.

"Sadly enough club members have tried in the past, it was so embarrassing to the club or at least that's what the former president of the club said." Slayn sighed and then put on a serious face. He pulled out a small decorative knife. Monika looked scared, Wein looked excited, and Raimy gave a devilish grin. "Now is the time if you wish to bail and run but if you are ok with these terms raise your right hand." The two new members raised their right hands.

"Then it is decided, you will now be joining the Black Magic Cult of Growlanser High School. You have agreed to the rules despite the ridiculous details and now you must offer a single drop of your blood to club's guardian spirit, Gevas. Don't worry, we have black magic band aids and an emergency first aid kit customized to our club's needs." Raimy chuckled and placed her hands around their wrists. She guided their hands to the paper and adjusted them so that their palms were facing up.

Monika looked away as Slayn carefully placed a small cut on the surface of her pointer finger. Raimy guided Monika's finger and pressed the cut to the paper, it stung a bit. The petite assistant then swiftly pulled out a band aid and disinfectant and treated her finger.

Now it was Wein's turn, he stretched out his pointer finger and waited penitently. Slayn hesitated a bit. If he wasn't careful he could really hurt Wein. The Lord of Darkness swallowed hard as he carefully broke the surface of Wein's skin. He sighed when it was over and Wein wiped his bead of rusty red blood onto the paper. Then Slayn realized he forgot to clean the blade between each cut, it could get infected. He quickly sheathed the knife and grabbed Wein's injured hand before Raimy could tend to it.

"I can't believe I forgot to clean the knife, you could die! Are you ok? Does it sting? I have to treat it quickly!" He gently took Wein's finger and licked the cut without thinking. Then he snatched the disinfectant from Raimy's hands and carefully treated the cut and finally he covered it with a dark violet, velvet designed band aid.

Slayn then realized exactly what he did and felt ashamed. (S: I used my mistake and his pain just so I could lick his cut and now that I think about it, it tasted sweet. No! I used his pain to fulfill my selfish desires. I'm such a cruel person!)

Raimy blew into his ear, "pervert," and he jumped at the harsh truth.

Wein just smiled his usual smile, "Thanks for treating my cut but you didn't have to worry. I'm sure I'll do just fine. I guess we're done for the day right? I'll be on my way then. You don't need help with cleaning up do you?"

Raimy patted Slayn on the shoulder, "No this room is permanently decorated so we'll just leave things as they are. All we need to do is gather the sign documents and various other supplies. Thanks for the offer though. I'll you see you next time then Wein cutie." She blew a playful kiss and she waved enthusiastically as the two new comers headed toward the door. Slayn tried to pull himself together and waved too.

But as soon as the door opened and light of the outside world hit their faces they were all blinded with sudden pain and this was only a rainy day when the light's not as deadly.


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Rains

~Growlanser High School East Entrance~

Wein stood under the roof of the entryway, a dilemma before him. The rain came down hard, almost like needles, creating a loud seemingly patterned sound on the tiles above. Wein didn't live as far as he use to but in such weather and without an umbrella how could he get home without getting too soaked? He felt a gaze on his back and turned to see a taller boy with white hair and red eyes. Wein did not expect to see Lyell again so soon.

"Lyell, what are you still doing here?" Wein asked slightly nervous over how they had left off prior.

"I had kendo practice. It seems like you don't have an umbrella. I brought mine, you can use it since you live a bit farther than I do. I don't mind," Ernest held a small and neatly wrapped umbrella out towards Wein.

"Oh no, I couldn't. You don't need to burden yourself over me." He smiled shyly toward his idol.

Lyell's expression changed slightly from emotionless to concern. "Your band aid will fall off if it gets wet. If you don't want to burden me then take the umbrella and go home. I wouldn't want to you to get sick after your first day here. You were really looking forward to it."

Wein took a moment to think and then his face came alive, an idea came to mind. "Why don't we share the umbrella? That way you won't worry about me and I won't worry about you."

Ernest was nervous about the proposal, he didn't know if he could control himself around Wein in such a situation. "Ok but we'll have to stay very close together if we don't want to get wet. I'm afraid the umbrella isn't that big."

Wein smiled happily, "I really don't mind as long as you aren't uncomfortable with it."

Lyell nodded and opened up the umbrella. He held it so that Wein could comfortably grasp it and they positioned themselves under it. Wein's shoulder touched Ernest's arm causing the older boy to blush violently.

They stepped out into the rain huddled together, walking toward the exit like a couple. Zion who was watching from the second story window did not approve.

(Z: They are sharing a freaking umbrella! That is so lovey dovey it makes me sick. Damn that pretty boy he's stealing my man from me by using the old 'Oops, sorry I forgot my umbrella, let's share' trick! I bet he knew it would rain today and planned in advance. Wait how could he know Lyell before today? Oh that's right Carmaine and Lyell use to be best friends so of course they know each other already. If only Slayn used the East Entrance and offered that pretty boy his Umbrella this wouldn't have happened. I highly doubt Slayn brought one though since he has limbo to pick him up. Lyell should have a limbo ride not that black magic freak!)

Zion's insides were screaming, it should be him under that umbrella not that freshman with a hair band. Yet Zion could have no say, fait could not be controlled with all the White Magic in the world. He decided it was time to head home and plot tomorrow's course of action.

Lyell and Wein were walking in beat, their hands dangerously close together, and their hearts beating frantically for one reason or another. Wein was nervous but he decided that now might be the best time to bring 'it' up.

"Lyell," he called looking away as he spoke.

"Yes?" he calmly replied.

"What did you two fight about?"

There was an awkward pause, Lyell didn't wish to lie or cause Wein pain, so he decided on doing neither. "I got into a fight with a gang from another school and I sent the other students to the hospital. Carmaine said I didn't have to be so violent and so I was exiled from the Imperial Knights. I think we would still be friends if it were not for that," Ernest explained. He kept out one detail, but it was one of embarrassment and unimportance, so technically he wasn't lying he was just not giving out all the facts.

"Oh, I see… But at least you weren't expelled from school entirely. If you had been I'd be soaked to the bone by now." Wein smiled up toward the ex-knight, a smile that took all of Lyell's strength to look away from and resist. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and if not for the rain he would be afraid that Wein could hear it.

Another awkward moment of silence passed and the two didn't speak. Suddenly the sound of a smell kitten came from the alleyway, and it caught both of their attention.

Ernest gave full responsibility of the umbrella to Wein and quickly picked up the kitten and brought it back over to the umbrella. Its fur was a thin, grey, and its eyes were a grayish blue. Lyell used one hand to grab the umbrella and the other to hand the shivering feline to Wein.

Its big round eyes instantly took affect on the young man, "Aw, you're so cute little one. Don't tell me someone actually left out here in the rain?" He stroked its fragile back and it seemingly replied to him with a peep like meow. He kept it safely in his arms as Lyell held up the umbrella for them, keeping close to Wein so that they could all stay dry.

Finally they reached Ernest's doorstep and he turned towards Wein. "You should come in for a moment and then I'll escort you home."

Wein held the kitten up to his face, "Will you be taking responsibility for Randolf?"

"Randolf? Well, I have the time and space so yes. Are you sure you want to name him Randolf though?" Lyell thought the name suited a creepy old man better than a cute ragdoll.

"Yes, he just looks like a Randolf to me. Thanks Ernest, I'm glad you now have someone to keep you company in your apartment." Ernest took the small kitten after closing the umbrella and they both went inside. Wein sat down on a loveseat as Lyell left the room.

The room was contained with modern, but dull furniture, most likely inexpensive. The place seemed spotless and spacious despite its true size, an illusion most likely created by the room's lack of furnishings. There was a loveseat, a recliner, a coffee table, a wall mounted television, a small bookshelf, and a space saving rack the held a few movies. Yet despite the rooms lack of substance it felt homey, calm, and comfortable, reflecting its owner's demeanor.

The kitten adventured across the room, scouting out its new territory. Ernest reentered rubbing a towel against his head with a casual leather jacket on and no shirt underneath to hide his abs. Ernest quickly scooped up Randolf and as he did the kitten became limp confirming that it was a ragdoll. He dried off the kitten with towel gently and placed it back down onto the couch where curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

He looked at Wein and Wein looked at him as he stood up and grabbed his schoolbag. Ernest spoke, "I'll take Randolf to the vet tomorrow and I'll pickup some food for him on my way back from your house. Your brother's probably worried so I'll take you home now."

Wein looked at his bare chest, "What about a shirt?"

Ernest looked calm as he spoke, "It's more comfortable to just wear my jacket like this. Don't worry I won't catch a cold." Wein didn't want to argue over a shirt so he looked past it and the two were out the door.

They both held the umbrella, the arms forced to touch, but this time the two were less nervous. Some how the kitten had loosened up the atmosphere between the two and they chatted casually about the ragdoll Randolf.

Finally they arrived at Wein's home and he turned toward Lyell, "Thank you for everything today. If not for you I would have never found the black magic room until it was too late and I would have caught a cold. On Randolf's behalf I must thank you for saving him, I'm sure he'll be happy living with you." Wein's smile revealed his white and shiny teeth.

Ernest let a small smile escape from his lips, "It was no big deal, you needed help so I provided it. I'll have to acquire paperwork before I truly have ownership of Randolf though, though I'm pretty sure there won't be many difficulties, there is the chance he could belong to someone else."

"Why don't you come in?" Wein asked out of courtesy and not of thought.

Lyell frowned, sadness glazed over his eyes. "I can't."

"Oh that's right," Wein felt ashamed for forgetting what had occurred between his half-brother and Lyell.

The front door opened and Carmaine peered outside. "Wein you're home, where have you…" he stopped as he looked up at Lyell and frowned. "Why are you here?" he asked, anger in his tone.

Wein looked Carmaine in the eyes, "He was just sharing his umbrella with me and walking me home." Certain firmness was glowing in his eyes.

Carmaine was surprised but then he realized what it meant, "So you know the truth now." He felt ashamed, angry, and guilt, his fist was shaking, "Go inside, I need to speak with Ernest."

Wein opened his mouth to say something decided against it and went inside. Carmaine shut the door behind him and leaned against the wood.

"I can see you guys stopped by your place. What did you do there?" The protective older brother shot a suspicious glare at his former friend.

"We found a stray kitten on our way here so we decided to drop it off at my place. I got wet when I picked up the kitten so I changed. You know I wouldn't do anything that the possessive older brother wouldn't approve of if that's what you're thinking. Then again you're only half-brothers," Ernest kept his cool, but Carmaine clenched his teeth.

"So you're saying I don't have say? But I do, I'm his guardian and I have the right to worry about him. You're impulsive and reckless and you expect me trust you around my family? After what you said to me or should I say didn't say to me how can you expect that." Cramaine tried his best to tame his emotions, he stepped forward and Ernest stepped back. Another step, and then another and Carmaine was standing in the rain, his fists shaking at his side, his head down. If he was crying you couldn't tell.

"You're still mad over that? You're the one who didn't give me a chance to say it. You know I don't expect you to trust me but you should know that I would never do anything to hurt him intentionally." There was an awkward silence, soon broken by the clapping thunder.

Ernest turned around walked away, Carmaine didn't try to stop him, he didn't even move. He just stood there in the rain staring at the ground, no emotion or expression on his face. If he was crying you couldn't tell…


	5. Into the Frost and Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I watched GoT

~The House of Liedbulk~

The door opened and closed, Zion had a sour demeanor that seemed all the more dramatic from the smeared mascara streaming down his pale cheeks. Julia or Julian as she preferred in public, was in the living room watching an old kung-fu movie. She noticed her brother's entrance but chose to ignore him as she bit down into a round juicy apple.

"How did manage to get here before me?" Zion grumbled as he removed his soaking boots, leaving them next to four other pairs of shoes.

Julia nonchalantly answered his question, "We decided to end practice early and avoid the rain."

Zion gasped as it hit him like an iron broadsword that Ernest had waited for that pretty boy so that they could share the umbrella, it was all intentional. He already knew that Lyell was interested in the girly freshman but for him to go so far as to wait for the rain to pour so that they could share a single unit of space, alone, together. Lyell must be madly in love with him. Zion was screaming on the inside with jealousy and rage, he believed Lyell should belong to himself, and only him.

Every beat of his heart was heavier than the last, each filled with raw and chaotic emotions that threatened to tare him apart from the inside. Every breath was as painful and sour as the rest combined. He kept a straight, blank expression as he walked up the stairs like a phantom. As soon as his room door closed behind him he collapsed onto his bed muffling what would have been loud weeps. Tears instantly stained his sheets and his wet clothes didn't help. His heart had been broken, could it ever be fixed?

~Wilder Manner~

The limo door was opened by a well dressed man holding an umbrella, allowing Slayn to get out without getting wet. He was grinning, he wasn't completely sure why but he couldn't help it. All he could think about was 'him' the boy with the golden eyes, ebony hair, and smooth feminine figure, Wein. Tony tried to grab the young master's attention but in vain, he was completely and utterly unnoticed. Slayn was in his own world filled with darkness, bloody roses, and Wein. He practically danced up the stairs, his skipping was so graceful.

He entered his large bedroom filled with furniture of all sorts and yet it still it seemed open and free. He was not alone in the room his mirror image was sitting in the bed on the other side of the room from his own. He jumped and skipped and frolicked his way to his doppelganger's bed and plopped down next to him. His smile was wide as he sighed, another thought of Wein.

His twin looked at him with confusion and questioning, "Are you drunk or did you mistake my medication for candy again?"

Slayn seemed to slightly return to reality, enough to answer the question at least. "That was once and we were six. Get out of the past Gray I'm on something wonderful, they call it love, I call it Wein Cruz." Slayn leaned back next to his twin staring out past the ceiling and at the obvious. He was acting like a drunkard.

"I didn't think you'd ever give in to peer pressure. Wait, Wein Cruz? A name, a person, a boy… Oh no, oh my brother is a-a homo! Wait your joking right? Wein Cruz sounds like a codename for a drug, is it? Please tell me!" Gray in his panic rolled out of bed and hit his head on the nightstand but quickly recovered and stood up holding his forehead.

Slayn seemed to return mostly to reality now, "Oh no are you alright? Your head is bleeding," he was sincerely worried but still not completely there either.

Gray yelled, frustrated, "Just answer my question damn it!" He was in pain but he cared more about his twin's sexuality.

Slayn paused for a moment, processing the past few moments, "Well I'm not gay I just really like Wein. You'd understand if you met him, he could bend any man's sexuality with a single adorable smile," Slayn was back in his land of shadow and Wein, if only for a moment. He felt like he could fly as long as he could see Wein's smile.

Gray grabbed his brother's face with both his hands looking deep into his eyes for a glimmer of hope, "Snap out of it Slayn come back to reality where you belong! Come home please!"

Slayn was in his own little world, "I am home Gray, the home I always wanted. I feel as if all the horrible things in this world like ducks and unicorns have disappeared."

"Unicorns don't exist," Gray was now seriously questioning his twin's sanity.

"Oh isn't that wonderful it's as if everything has been painted black like darkness, nice comfortable darkness. Yet Wein is so much better than all of that." Slayn sighed as he got up waltzed out of view.

Gray's bottom jaw was on the floor his brother was slowly being taken away by this Wein person. (G: My brother has been bewitched this Wein must be a warlock or mad scientist of sorts those are the only two explanations I can think of right now! Slayn is my other half and I can not lose him to anyone. It'd be ok with Annette since I know she won't take him away like a stranger would and she promised if they got married I could live with them. Despite her annoying nagging Annette is the most favorable option besides Tony and he's a guy.)

~ The House of Liedbulk~

Zion's heart was broken into so many pieces it literally hurt everything inside him. His love had been stolen from him and he didn't even get a chance to fight.

There was knock on his door before his cousin Orpheus peered in, "Dinner's ready. Hey what's wrong?" Orpheus sat down on his cousin's bed and rubbed his back, concern on his face.

Zion looked up, his face completely red, "Orpheus, what would you do if Vincent fell in love with someone else and dumped you?" He sobbed.

Orpheus smiled weakly and answered, "Well I would eat a whole tub of mint ice cream, cry until I made a sea, and hang myself after staring at a picture of him, not that you should do that. I know it must hurt but that's what comes with love, there are plenty of fish in the sea, and once you find the one it's wonderful. When Vincent confessed his love to me last Christmas I was so happy I could have died right there but I didn't and we created even more happy memories together. I know he's the one, and if you have hope you'll find someone that will make you just as happy as Vincent made me." He patted Zion's wet hair.

Zion sat up and dried his tears, he felt a little better thinking there was another Ernest out there, maybe one even better than the current one. He still felt abandoned but at least he felt hope now. Zion smiled weakly, "Thanks Orpheus, I feel better now."

Orpheus stood up, "You are very welcome now come down to dinner. My mom made macaroni, though you should change first, you're soaking wet. And you might want to…" He pointed to his own cheeks and then to Zion's and back. "Well you might want to clean up your face."

His cousin left the room and closed the door behind himself. Zion took a deep breath before standing up and stripping off his wet uniform and changing into a white sweater and pale pants. He got into the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see his cheeks covered in smeared black mascara and the white's of his eyes were completely red. Zion took a soft white hand towel and rinsed it under hot water before cleaning his face and after five minutes he had managed to get most of it off.

Zion slipped down the stairs and turned a corner to see Orpheus, Julia, Michelle, and Aunt Simone sitting down at the dinning room table. Julia was now out of her uniform but managed to still look like a boy with long eyelashes. Michelle was quietly smiling to herself as she ate her macaroni. Orpheus was secretly texting Vincent under the table only to be kicked by his mother who glared at him to put it away. Zion sat down next to his sister with his bowl of macaroni.

Simone looked up at her nephew, "How was your first day back at school Zion?"

Orpheus nudged his mother's arm, "Mom," and gave her a look that only a mother could read so easily.

"Oh," she blinked and turned toward her niece, "Julia how was your day?"

"Usual," she replied with less emotion than a toothpick.

"Orpheus?" Simone looked hopefully toward her son.

"Since kendo practice ended early today Vincent and I hung out for a while," He blushed and looked down at his spoon as he played with his macaroni.

"That's nice and how is Vincent doing?" Simone tilted her head to the side.

"He's doing fine and he got a part-time job at that fancy café you like so much." Orpheus smiled he just loved talking about his boyfriend.

"That's wonderful," she smiled at the thought of a discount. Now it was her daughter's turn, "Did you take your medicine today?"

Michelle nodded her head yes as she continued to devour her cheesy meal. Zion thought about his family and about Ernest and a smile grew on his face, he wouldn't give up like Aunt Simone didn't give up on looking for a conversation at dinner, like Michelle fighting death everyday, like Orpheus's complete love for Vincent, and even like his sister who refused to act like a girl or be a girl for a second. Yes Zion wouldn't give up on love and he wouldn't give up on Ernest.

Simone then decided to make an announcement of her own, "Oh I almost forgot! My sister's been proposed to finally! I was wondering when Hugh Foster was going to bring up the question… Anyway she said yes and they are getting married during winter break. Isn't Hugh your first period teacher Zion? To think your uncle to be is your teacher," Simone smiled.

Zion then dropped all emotion from his face and screamed on the inside. Hugh was his least favorite teacher this year and now he's going to be his least favorite uncle, oh joy.

~the House of Cruz~

Wein sniffled into his knees as he sat on his ultra fluffy bed. Why did his two favorite people in the world have to fight when they use to be the best of friends? Why did they lie to him? Was it his fault? These questions raced through Wein's head uncontrollably as he tried to calm himself.

Carmaine gently open the door and entered Wein's room with a towel around his neck. He sat down next his half-brother and sighed, "I'm sorry I lied to you about Lyell. I know how you look up to him and all and I just wanted to protect you. That's by job after all even if we are only share a father you're still my little brother." Wein didn't respond or look up, he only listened. Carmaine was stung by a needle there but he felt he deserved it. This wasn't the first time and it probably wasn't the last either that he lied or hurt to him. "I'm sorry Wein. If you want to know the truth I'll tell you, everything."

Wein was curious and Carmaine had no right to lie to him, he responded without looking up, "Tell me, I want to know. I want to trust you so please tell me."

Carmaine nodded and sighed, "We went shopping and I saw a jacket I really liked, a yellow one, so I tried it on. I asked him if it made me look fat but he didn't answer he only gave me the same emotionless stare he's famous for. I couldn't tell what was hidden behind those red eyes. He definitely thought it made me look fat, that's why he didn't answer so I got upset. I ran out of the store after removing the jacket and that's how our friendship ended."

Wein looked at his brother with what appeared to be an emotionless expression. Carmaine couldn't tell what his brother was thinking but he assumed the worst. (C: He probably thinks it is lie! It is a ridiculous story after all.)

Wein finally smiled and replied, "Oh that makes sense I guess, not really, but I believe you. So it's your entire fault for misunderstanding. I'm glad you've realized your mistake."

Carmaine nearly choked but decided to go along with it, "Yes that's right it's my entire fault."

Wein grinned with excitement, "So you're going to apologize and make up now right!"

Carmaine weakly grinned, "Sure what ever makes you happy."

"I'm just glad it wasn't something serious."

"Right," Carmaine winced as he left the room. He just made a promise that was nearly impossible to keep. He didn't tell Wein everything but he wanted to protect him from knowing about the violent fight Ernest got into. Carmaine slid down the door to his own room and sighed, this next month was going to be chaotic.

~Lyell's Apartment~

Ernest locked the deadbolt and dropped all the kitty supplies onto the loveseat before plopping down on the comfy leather seat. Randolf quickly made his way to Lyell and rubbed up against his leather pants. He looked emotionlessly at the blank television as his emotions emanated out off him in an aura only Randolf could detect. Randolf jumped up into Ernest's lap and curled up into a ball in an attempt comfort his new master. It did in its own little way help as the kitten purred away and drifted to sleep.

Ernest listened to the rain outside and the creature on his lap as it forced him to reminisce of the day his friendship with Carmaine ended. He was exiled that one rainy day from the Imperial Knights, that day he used his bamboo sword for unjust deeds…

And so night fell and many slept as the emotions sturred.


	6. Unexpected Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Support that's totes unexpected

~The House of Cruz~

"I'm sorry Wein I'm sick and can't go." Carmaine coughed from under his covers. His face was red with fever and his skin was paler than usual.

His half-brother Wein was at his bedside with a look of concern all over his face, "I'm sorry Carmaine it's my fault you got sick from standing out in the rain. Are you sure you don't want me to stay and take care of you?"

Carmaine shook his head no, "You can't miss your second day of school because of me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself for a day. Now get ready you don't want to be late do you?"

"I don't care if I'm late Carmaine, but if you feel it's for the best I'll go. You just have to remember to get some rest and drink plenty of fluids. If you're fever goes too high don't hesitate to call me at school or if you need me to get you anything." Wein stood and went to get ready for school.

Carmaine sighed, Wein worried too much. Then again when Wein was sick Carmaine didn't know what to do and Wein just took care of himself like a pro. Carmaine wasn't used to getting sick so his experience was very little but Wein said he was used to it. Maybe someone just has a better immune system?

Wein stepped into Carmaine's doorframe, "I'm off then. Remember to check your temperature regularly."

"Ok, get going you're already late." Carmaine lectured. Wein smiled and waved before running out the door.

(C: I hope he doesn't end up late because of me. I know he was late all the time last year but Growlanser High is not as lenient as Burnstein Junior Acadamy. Then there's that Black Magic Club he's gone and joined that keep hearing rumors about. Most of the members last year graduated so the only remaining members should be Slayn Wilder and that Raimy girl. I heard only one other person joined with Wein so that means there are only four members. Wait if there are only four members then that means there's no doubt that Wein will have to participate in the Talent Festival's Drag Ball!) Carmaine jumped out of bed. "Wait Wein! Don't participate in the Drag Ball!"

Little did Carmaine know Wein was already signed up for a part in the Drag Ball and is efforts now were futile.

~Growlanser High 2-A, Homeroom~

Slayn breathed in and out heavily, his heartbeat was beating remarkably fast, and his face was flustered to the shade of a tomato. His teacher was Hugh Foster, a family friend and self-proclaimed expert on love and jokes. Slayn didn't know why but asking the guy who babysat him when he was little and was now his homeroom teacher about love was really embarrassing.

"So Slayn you say you're in love. I wonder who she is but I don't want to be pushy. So what made you like her?" Hugh asked sitting on his desk with arm crossed over his green suit.

"I-I saw hi-her and his I mean her smile was just so adorable and her hair was darker and beautiful than black and just the sight of her gave me butterflies and made me feel so utterly weak in the knees. Her pale skin, those golden eyes, those perfect lips, I just fell instantly head over heels for hi-her." Slayn confessed not wanting to reveal the one he liked was actually a guy that would make everything weird.

"I see you fell at first sight and do you know this girl's name or her grade, have you even talked to her?" Hugh pried wanting to know more about the person that stole the heart of the one he thought of as much younger brother.

"Well her name is, uh, Rain, yeah that's it. She's a freshman and she's joining my club." Slayn said confidently being careful not to say he or him or his.

"I didn't think such a girl existed besides Raimy but she's eccentric and annoys you. So when do I get to meet her?" Hugh nudged Slayn in the arm with his elbow.

"Maybe next year when she's a second year. So what should I do to get her to like me?" Slayn asked blushing again.

"You shouldn't lie to your elders Slayn it would screw things up." Zion interrupted their private conversation.

"Why are you here?" Slayn growled out of annoyance.

"How rude this is my homeroom too you know. Putting our differences aside I'm here to help you my nemesis," Zion flashed a mischievous grin.

"What? Why? I thought you hated me," Slayn was utterly confused by Zion's sudden desire to help him.

"I have hated, am hating, and will always hate you Slayn but I believe we can help each other out with our little love problems." Zion stepped three steps closer.

"You mean in exchange for helping me you want me to put in a good word for you with Ernest. Like that will ever happen." Slayn scoffed.

"Yeah why after all this time would you want to strike an alliance with Slayn after so many years of trying to kill him?" Hugh asked.

"Don't be fooled Mr. Foster the student next to you isn't in love with a girl named Rain he's in love with a pretty boy! That's right Slayn Wilder is gay!" Zion announced with great enthusiasm.

"What! How did you know I liked Wein? I'm not gay I just happen to like one guy. Besides you're gay too!" Slayn yelled.

"It takes one to know one Slayn but if you want we can settle for calling you bi. Sound fair? Your interests in, Wein was it? Were pretty obvious even that stupid red-head gal pal of yours noticed you were in love with someone." Zion smiled like an all knowing king.

"What? Wait Slayn you're… you're bi." Hugh said a bit lost.

"Yes ok, I'm bi can we get off that and move on." Slayn snapped, "Now Zion why are you so interested in helping me all of a sudden? You sabotaged all my dates last year and suddenly now that I'm into a guy you want to help? You expect me to believe you?" Slayn glared at Zion.

"He he he you don't get it do you? I bet you haven't even noticed yet but your cousin, my beloved Ernest Lyell, is in love with that pretty boy too. Just yesterday they walked home together sharing an umbrella! If we don't work together both of us will left high and dry," Zion informed.

"I see so Ernest also likes Wein and Wein likes him back and my only chance to get Wein is to help you with Lyell and the only way for you to get Ernest is to help me with Wein." Slayn rubbed his chin thinking it over.

Hugh jumped in, "I see so you want to work together for mutual benefit."

"Precisely, I'll even stop trying to kill you for the time being. With my knowledge of being a pretty boy myself and your knowledge of your cousin we'll be able to work together and get what we want. Does that sound like a fair trade Slayn?" Zion held out his hand waiting to see if Slayn would take it.

Slayn hesitated for a moment before shaking hands with Zion. "It's a deal for the time being but I can't guarantee anything."

Zion grinned, "Good neither can I."

~Growlanser High 1-B, 1st Period~

"Wein what are you doing?" Charlone asked as Wein wrote invisible characters into the palm of his hand.

"I'm writing punishment one thousand times because I was late for class." Wein continued to move his pointer finger in the same pattern.

"Oh yeah I forgot you do that kind of thing Wein, but it's not like it matters. The teacher isn't even here yet." Hans whistled and rocked in his chair.

"I wonder what's taking Mr. Logan so long. I remember he was punctually early yesterday." Charlone commented.

"Hey Charlo can you lighten up on the big words, some of us here don't speak genius." Hans sarcastically stated.

"I'll have you know that we had bigger words for vocabulary in middle school. I sometimes wonder how you ever managed to even qualify for this school Runt." Charlone scolded with her nose up high.

Hans opened his mouth to respond just then the door to the classroom flew wide open and Mr. Logan and an unfamiliar boy in the Growlanser High uniform stepped in. Logan stationed himself behind his podium and the strange, tall, handsome stranger stood next to him up front with a long smile on his face.

"I know it's unusual to get transfer students on the second day of school but I'd like you all to welcome Maximillion Schneider." Logan announced.

Wein jumped out of his seat, his eyes were wide open, "Max is that you?"

Maximillion smiled, "Yes Wein it is me. Wow it's been so long I almost didn't recognize you."

Wein came up to Max to get a closer look, "I almost didn't recognize you either Max. You look so different and I thought you moved to America, what happened?"

The entire class was staring at Max, waiting for an answer, "Well I'll tell at another time."

Mr. Logan coughed, making his blonde mustache jump, "Yes well please sit down anywhere you like."

"Of course," Maximillion and Wein took their seats right next to each other.

Hans leaned over to whisper to Wein, "Hey how do you know this guy? He looks familiar."

Wein smiled, "Me and Max went to elementary together and he transferred to America half-way through our first year of middle school which is around the time I met you."

"Oh I see, I think I remember now." Hans leaned back in his chair.

Charlone leaned over now, "You wouldn't happen to be the same Maximillion Schneider who had a perfect score on the American Exchange Application Test?"

Maxmillion happily answered, "Indeed I am."

Charlone squealed as quietly as possible, "Oh my god you're a legend when it comes to test scores."

Maxmillion blushed, "I'm not really all that good."

Hans butted in, "Charlo you wouldn't happen to have a crush on the guy," he teased.

"No!" Charlone denied just a bit too loud, her face completely flustered.

"Miss. Claudius do you have a problem with my lesson?" Mr. Logan asked with fury.

"Uh no sir I thought I saw a rat but I must have been mistaken," she glared at Hans when she said the word rat.

"Very well then," Logan continued with his lecture.

Hans giggled, "Don't worry Charlo I was kidding yah. Besides you blush when ever any guy says something nice to you with the exception being me."

Charlone gave Hans a death glare and Wein and Maximillion both laughed quietly.

The lecture continued onward and it wasn't long before the bell alerted that first period was over.

~Lunch Break, Cafeteria~

"And that's why I've returned from America." Maxmillion completed his short story.

Wein smiled, "Wow I never imagined that America was such a strange place."

"You're telling me," Maxmillion responded and they both busted into laughter. It seemed as if the two hadn't been apart for three or so years they were so buddy, buddy.

Slayn plopped down next to Wein and immediately noticed the new face, "Who's this?" Slayn asked politely.

Wein smiled "Oh Slayn this is Maximillion, Max this is Slayn."

"Oh it's very nice to meet you Maximillion," Slayn plastered on a fake smile for Wein's sake but his eyes told a different story.

"Like wise," Maximillion just grinned but Slayn could tell he got the message.

"I almost forgot Max, I've joined Slayn's club, the Black Magic Club." Wein informed him.

"That makes sense I remember you had a big phase in fifth grade after your father returned home with your lucky ring. I'm thinking of joining the kendo or foreign political affairs clubs or even the chess club." Max replied.

"Oh yeah, I understand." Wein and Max giggled over an inside joke.

"What's so funny?" Slayn asked feeling left out.

"Yeah you two keeping laughing and it's making my head spin," Hans rubbed his temples.

"Well, you know you had to be there," Maximillion shrugged.

"Well can we talk about something we can all discuss, it uncomfortable being left out," Charlone seemed hostile rather than before when she was admiring Max. Now she and Hans just seemed annoyed.

"Well that's understandable Charlone, Hans, Slayn. I can see you feel that I'm threatening your relationship with Wein and I can completely relate. Don't worry I won't take him away from you or anything. I do hope we can all get along and be friends." He flashed a friendly smile.

Wein frowned, he wanted his friends to get along, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be so selfish and I should be talking to all of you. It's just it's been so long since I've seen Max and I forgot to think about your feelings." A tear seeped from his eye and everyone instantly felt guilty.

"Oh I'm sorry Wein I didn't mean to come between you and your friends." Max apologized.

"We'll get along from now on Wein so please don't worry," Hans spouted.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that," Charlone looked ashamed of her behavior.

Slayn placed his hand on Wein's shoulder, "Please try to smile for us Wein, that's all we want." He smiled softly at Wein trying to make him feel better.

Wein blushed and revealed a small smile, "If that's what will make you all happy then I'll try to smile as long as can."

Now everyone else smiled, happy to see Wein feeling better.

"Just make sure you don't hide how you truly feel. Bottling up your feelings would only makes us worry more and it's unhealthy," Slayn revealed his teeth, all he wanted was for Wein to be happy at his side.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Wein seemed really happy that everyone cared about him so much.

Maximillion was taken aback, he'd never seen someone heal Wein so quickly before. This Slayn obviously liked him and seemed like an interesting person. Maybe this Dark Master was capable of taking Wein's heart. Max smiled to himself, he was glad he returned after all.


	7. Nothing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of my writing career

~Somewhere Between the House of Cruz and Growlanser High~

"Must - catch up - to Wein," Carmaine huffed as he jogged toward the school, sweating bullets. After several minutes Carmaine stopped to catch his breath. He could barely breath, and he felt as if the very sun was burning him from the inside. His fever wasn't getting any better and his condition was only getting worse. Normally Carmaine could have sprinted to school with a horse on his back, no problem, but now he wasn't even close to his destination and he was already clinging to the wall of the nearby building barely holding himself up and stay conscious.

"Just a little more," Carmaine told himself, willing his sickly body forward but he only took a few steps before he fell to the ground. He couldn't move anymore, he was slowly fading into unconsciousness when he felt someone pick him up and carry him firemen style on their shoulder, he couldn't tell who it was, but tried his best to see the man's face yet all he saw was the stranger's silhouette.

~Growlanser High Room 319~

"Slayn! Earth to Slayn! We are awaiting for your words our esteemed Dark Lord." Raimy leaned in closer to the white haired boy. Slayn jumped back only just now returning to reality.

"Raimy don't do that!" Slayn swatted her away. "I'm sorry I'm a bit out of it. It's just I sensed something peculiarly strange coming from somewhere nearby. It was only for a moment but I could have sworn… never mind. Commencing with today's activities we-" he stopped midsentence as he spotted Maximillion sporting one of the club chairs. "What? Who invited you here?" Slayn growled between clenched teeth.

"I'm joining your club. I have a particular interest in black magic, but if you feel as though I must go I will take my leave." Maximillion smiled.

Slayn simply glared at him and looked around finally noticing his beloved was absent. "Where's Wein?" He asked squinting at the darker corners of the room.

"Oh don't worry. Wein has a habit of being late," Max crossed his legs, showing off his shiny dark boots.

"Is that so?" Slayn frowned, club wouldn't be as much fun without Wein. Slayn leaned back in his throne and closed his eyes. "Well we're not starting without all our members here so I'm going to take a nap. Raimy wake me up when Wein gets here." And it wasn't long before the Dark Master was fast asleep.

~Growlanser High, Hallway~

"I can't believe I got lost again!" Wein complained dramatically to the sky, or the ceiling, which ever came first. He was half-way between a sprint and a jog as he rushed through the halls looking for a number that would strike him as familiar. "I'm late again!" he had to stop doing that, it was his only major flaw as far as he could tell.

Suddenly a hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to find a boy with wavy white hair and an extremely pale complexion staring back at him. He smiled at Wein, "You look lost. Can I help you?"

Wein looked terribly embarrassed. "Uh, yes please! I'm looking for-" he was cut off.

"The Black Magic Club, correct? I just so happen to be the president of the White Magic Club that's located just across the hall from that atrocious, I mean wonderfully dreary place. My name is Zion, what might yours be?" Zion was incredulously eager to learn the name of his pretty boy love rival and the quicker he could push him and Slayn together the better.

"Oh how did you know I was looking for, oh right you must have seen me there before or something since you said you're located right across the hall," Yes Wein, it was something like that. "It's nice to meet you Zion I'm Wein Cruz." Ha, so his name is Wein that totally rhymes with Slayn.

"I can lead you there since you know that I know where it is." Zion plastered on a fake but believable smile and led the naïve boy to the second floor until they reached room 219.

"Well here you are now in you go!" Zion quickly opened the door and shoved Wein inside before locking him in. "Mwahahahahaaa, I'm off to go tell Slayn that his princess needs saving." Then the pale second year skipped merrily through the halls toward the stairs to the third floor.

Wein landed on his hands and knees as he heard the door slam shut and lock behind him. He bolted to the door but it was locked. He shook the door handle and banged on the wood, "Hey, what is the meaning of this?" He turned back around before finally taking in the full sight of the room.

The place was completely white, almost as pure as light itself and it completely disturbed Wein. It reminded him of the hospital and he absolutely hated hospitals. Only this place was worse it was like a carton of milk had vomited all over the place onto everything. Then he noticed them, the people in this sea of white he just couldn't see them before because they were dressed in the same color as everything else. They stared at him like mindless drones and he whimpered. There was nothing wrong with the color in his mind but this place was just in two words, pale hell.

~Someone's Apartment~

Carmaine slowly returned to consciousness, first taking in the fact he was alive, then noticing he was in a bed of some sort, and finally he wasn't alone in that bed. His first thought was to get up and run for the door but then he remembered he was sick and that someone had carried him there. He could hear the other person's breathing, it was slow and natural they were still asleep. Carmaine cautiously opened his eyes and looked around with as little movement as plausible. The room was modern and well kept but lacked anything that could be deemed personal. The bedspread was a neutral shade of slate grey that had comfortable and familiar texture. And then it dawned on him, he'd been there before.

He finally dared to look to see who it was that laid next to him and immediately frowned. Carmaine could only see the back of this person's head but he could recognize that white hair anywhere.

Ernest shifted slightly as he slept and rolled over, facing Carmaine and instinctively wrapped his arms around him. The dark hair teen was utterly numb, he knew that he couldn't just push the guy away. Carmaine had known Ernest better than anyone else, well except for possibly Reever, but that's a different story. Whenever they had sleepovers Ernest had a habit of hugging the thing next to him, be it pillow, dog, or best friend. The first time it had occurred Carmaine reacted by pushing him away but then he quickly learned that Ernest was a heavy sleeper and would just hold on tighter in a death grip. So yes, he did nothing, Carmaine enjoyed breathing.

Lyell mumbled in his sleep, like usual, and Carmaine wasn't surprised by the name he heard escape his ex-friend's lips. That is how he learned about Ernest's affection for his little half-brother after all, not that it wasn't obvious, but the sleep talk proved it, forced Carmaine to see the truth.

The dark haired teen turned to face his former best friend and couldn't help but smile. Ernest always looked absolutely adorable when he was asleep because his features were more relaxed and peaceful. At this close a distance he could see Ernest's long lashes and the sheen on his pale perfect lips. His body was so close, and very warm, in fact it was warmer than usual, or was that just Carmaine's fever.

Carmaine carefully placed his hand against Lyell's forehead and then on his own. They were about the same, they were both sick, and it was his entire fault. "Damn it Ernest. This is mainly because you're a reckless and impulsive delinquent. Not to meantion you never wear a proper shirt." Carmaine grumbled to himself

Suddenly Ernest opened his eyes, "Like you can say anything about my clothes and if I remember correctly you're just as reckless and impulsive as I am." The two sat up, Lyell had his usual poker face and Carmaine was flushed with frustration.

"Well you… you're right." Carmaine turned away. His will to fight was gone, mostly due to his illness and partly due to his underlying guilt.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought you here. You had passed out and my apartment was closer. I only have the one bed and we're both two tall for the couch. I was out buying medicine when you collapsed so if you need any I have some." Ernest slipped out of bed. He wore his favorite black jacket which revealed his lean muscles and he also wore his skin tight leather pants that complemented his long legs. Carmaine couldn't help but stare, his eyes lingering toward the other teen's lower back a flush of warmth ran through his body.

"Are you ok you look rather feverish? You can take a cold shower if you like," the white haired man offered.

Carmaine snapped out of his daze "What? Oh right, no but thanks for the offer."

Ernest slipped out of the room and Carmaine slapped himself.

(C: No! This isn't the time to get lusty over someone you're supposed to hate! Pull yourself together, the guy isn't even interested. That's right he's after your cute little brother and that makes him, and most of the guys on this planet, your enemy. Why don't I hate him? Oh right… Now I'm forgetting something. Why did I leave the house again? Oh right! The stupid Drag Ball, what time is it? 3:10! School's already over and he's probably already in club. I suppose it's too late to go now, I'll just tell him when he gets home after club. I should head home but I'm still rather tired and dizzy. I should definitely eat.)

Carmaine entered the living room, "Hey Ernest can I get something to-" he stopped midsentence as gazed upon the sight. Ernest was kneeling on the ground, a cheerful smile on his face, as he held a feathery cat toy above a kitten's head. It was definitely going to be in the top ten of Carmaine's cutest moments ever witnessed. He couldn't help but blush and feel rather envious of the kitten. "Whe-when did you get it?"

Lyell looked up, quickly putting away his smile, and stood. "Wein and I found Randolf yesterday. He was abandoned and we couldn't just leave him out in the rain." The kitten clawed at his leather jeans, begging for attention. Ernest picked Randolf up and the cat instantly went limp as he placed it on his shoulder.

"Randolf? That's a rather peculiar name." Carmaine came over and gently rubbed its tiny head with the tip of his index finger.

"Wein picked it." Ernest blushed, the mere thought of the younger man made him do that sometimes.

"Of course he did," Carmaine chuckled. "I remember when I visited him when we were younger he'd named his neighbor's dog Sereb. The poor creature looked rather displeased but the owner loved it."

"You smiled," Ernest comment allowing his own lips to curl up slightly into a small grin.

Carmaine's face flashed red and he bit his lower lip, "What does it matter if I smiled?"

Lyell's smile widened slightly, Carmaine noticed he only ever smiled when he was truly at ease. "Well I was beginning to think you hated me and that I would never see it again. You know that you and Wein are very important to me. I couldn't stand seeing you frown because of me. So I'm just glad you could smile even with me standing here."

The dark haired teen went even redder and turned away, "Well I don't hate you. I should hate you but I don't. Just be glad I haven't forced Wein to move to Alaska because I know you so well. Plus Wein's happiness means more to me than anything. He was really looking forward to going to Growlanser and you just so happen to also be going there. I forgive you for that one thing, but as for the other thing I want a formal apology."

Ernest frowned sadness was present in his eyes, "Which incident are you referring to exactly?"

Carmaine turned back to him, "You know, for calling me fat."

"What? I never called you fat." Lyell looked rather confused.

"You may not have said it out loud but you were so thinking it. Don't tell me you don't remember."

"Are you talking about when we went shopping and you wanted to buy that jacket which was identical to the ones you already possess and then you stormed out after you asked me what I thought?"

"It was not identical! The one I have is red the one at the store was light red, there's a huge difference. Besides that's not the point, when I asked you what you thought you didn't say anything!"

"I was contemplating over how to best place my opinion into words without offending you."

"Ah ha! So you did think it made me look fat!"

"No, that never crossed my mind." Ernest rubbed his temples and dragged his hand down his face. "I thought…"

"Yes?"

"It made you look…"

"Yes?"

"Well, it made you look rather feminine… It was pink… You looked gay and not in good way… That shade of pink did not flatter you… I'm sorry…" There was a long moment of silence before Lyell stepped forward, Randolf jumped down. "Are you ok?"

Carmaine perked up, "Well as long I didn't look fat, everyone knows the only colors you like are black and red and white anyway so who cares if you don't like the color." He started laughing in a rather disturbing fashion.

"Carmaine-"

Carmaine attack hugged Ernest, latching on tightly to his chest. His hand grabbed firmly onto his jacket, "I'm sorry I misjudged you! Let's never fight again. Promise me you won't rape my brother and I promise not to rape you right now."

"What?" Ernest should have been used to Carmaine's mood swings, he was practically bipolar or a girl on constant PMS, but he still was caught slightly off guard with the final remark. "Uh sure, I promise not to rape your brother, and may we not fight again… Now can you please let go?"

Carmaine snuggled his face into Lyell's collarbone and held on tighter, "I don't want to."

"You promised you wouldn't rape me."

"Does it look like I'm raping you?"

"You have that lusty aura emanating from you and this is sexual harassment. Let go." Ernest tried to pull away but Carmaine didn't loosen up.

"I haven't held you in so long. Just give me this embrace for the moment. I promise I will let go when I'm ready." Carmaine closed his eyes.

Lyell sighed into submission and wrapped is arms around the subject of his newly restored friendship.

(E: I swear Carmaine, you can be so spoiled sometimes. Our relationship is rather unhealthy when you become like this but it's not like you can act like this toward your brother so I'll deal with it for a while longer. We can comfort each other this one last time but I hope you confess your feeling to whoever it is you are in love with soon. You can't latch onto me forever and I can't go to you when I feel the need to be with Wein either. Just because you smell and somewhat look like him you are not Wein. We need to end this… Before it starts up again, we must establish that we are only friends… and nothing more.)

Randolf looked enviously up at the hugging men.

(R: I feel… meow… so left out.)

So this sort of implies that Ernest and Carmaine are friends with benefits or at least were. There's soooooooo much drama between them even idk sometimes. I really want people to start making out but what kind of fan fic writer would I be if i was like and then they kissed and all was good and then there was pie the end. Yeah no, I'll just wait for the hot make out senssions, by the time I'm their I'll probably be mature enough to write about sex scenes... Not that I will ever... most likely write any. Today is christmas! Merry Christmas! Here is your gift.

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!


End file.
